<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>(AntiHero) This Fabric of Ours Defines Us. by EsculentEvil</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27735796">(AntiHero) This Fabric of Ours Defines Us.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/EsculentEvil/pseuds/EsculentEvil'>EsculentEvil</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Video Blogging RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Character Death, Dark, Drabble, Electrocution, M/M, Morbid, Murder, poemish, spilled ink, zalgo - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 18:46:51</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>44</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27735796</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/EsculentEvil/pseuds/EsculentEvil</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <sub>((I give up; I've been trying to finish the second part of <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/series/1482353">Glitched Tails</a> for months now cuz I wanted it to be my 100th story on here but it's failed so bad I realize now that I didn't even post <a href="https://esculentevil.tumblr.com/post/629376347243937792/septic-stories-birthday-list">Henrik's Birthday Story</a> on here -x- So I'm just gonna start throwing things up on here again; sorry for the horrid 100th but it seems weirdly fitting, given the state of 2020 =/))</sub>
</p><p>I had a really weird dream.<br/>The feel of their fabric against my skin was so important... So I antiheroed it! xD<br/>Here's my <i>Together Forever Ending</i>.<br/>Happy Black Friday All! =D</p><p>
  <sub>((As usual: <a href="https://esculentevil.tumblr.com/post/635915772122808320/antihero-this-fabric">Also readable on Tumblr!!!</a>))</sub>
</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>AntiHero - Relationship, Ego Shipping - Relationship, Jackieboy-man/Antisepticeye</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>(AntiHero) This Fabric of Ours Defines Us.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jackie’s onesie is soft against Anti's cheek...<br/>
Even when its c͞ake̸d with b̷͜l̛ơ̢o̢d̡ and d̸͏͡įr͏҉͜t͟͝͏.</p><p>Anti's outfit clings to Jackie’s skin with static...<br/>
Even as i͞t ҉͏ęl̶ec̷͢͝ţ̷r͡o̴cu͏ţe̸s ͡t͘҉h҉e͜͠ ̵̢͞her̛o̢͜ ̸͘͢m͢͝͝ę͏r̢c҉i͏̷͢l̨e̡s̨͠s̶͏l̷͠y͡͞.</p><p>Their clothes are now forever entwined...<br/>
Even as the lights fade from their eyes.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>